


Get Caught

by kyloshux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Dom Luke, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloshux/pseuds/kyloshux
Summary: Luke decides to tease you throughout the day and finally gives you what you want while everyone is at lunch





	

"We can't be seen."You moaned out softly, your head rolling back at the immense amount of pleasure. His tongue pressed flat against your clit, giving you what you had wanted for hours on end. 

He pulled away and you whined at the loss of contact, looking down at him as he smirked up at your desperate expression on your face,"We won't be seen. Stop worrying." Luke turned back to giving attention to your clit and you arched your back off of the wall. 

Your boyfriend had teased you throughout the whole day that was filled with meetings as you were one of the more important Commanders of the Rebel Alliance. Luke, as it seemed, had little to no care for your work as he'd finger you while using the Force (you didn't know how it worked but you didn't complain.) Whenever you would turn to glare at him during the meetings that consisted of a range of ten to forty people in the command room, he would tilt his head to the side in mock confusion.

"If you keep taking your time, we will be spotted." You retorted but then moaned as he pushed three fingers all at once inside of you. He wasn't surprised at how easily you took them. Your occurrence in the morning was enough to make you loose enough this afternoon. 

He pulled away from your clit to look at you once again as he eased his fingers in and out of you, getting you prepped,"Would you rather I leave you like this? All hot and bothered? Not being able to reach the edge because of all of your worries?" 

You didn't answer but he already knew what you preferred. It was lunchtime right now, everyone except you and Luke were out and being served their food, sitting with one another, sharing stories, enjoying their meals. Not that you didn't enjoy Luke fingering you. You were still so paranoid about someone walking in at any moment. 

"Calm down, darling. I'm going to take care of you." He hummed, pressing a kiss to your inner thighs before removing his fingers and standing up. 

You tilted your chin up with how your boyfriend was taller than you by a mere few inches,"Why did you stop?" The smirk on his face was his response. That and him unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down to his ankles along with his boxers,"Oh." 

He just chuckled and pressed his lips against yours as if reassuring you,"Are you okay?" He mumbled and you nodded, moaning softly as his tip grazed against your slit.

You bit your bottom lip to prevent from moaning loudly as his cock entered you. He chuckled softly, wrapping your legs around him so that you could feel more comfortable against the wall. He groaned lowly once he was fully inside your heat,"So tight." 

You responded with,"Continue." As a whine. He smiled softly, pulling out almost completely before slamming back inside, stealing the air from your lungs in which you breathed out,"Oh, Luke."

He continued with his rhythm, letting you enjoy every moment as he fucked you raw. Your hand was in his hair, pulling at it while he ravished your mouth. You were certain that when he pulled away from kissing you so passionately, your lips were swollen and flushed with red from all the biting he had done. 

"My gorgeous girl. Always so perfect for me." He whispered as he moved and created a different angle to penetrate you at which you moaned and gripped his biceps, your eyes rolling back at the new wave of pleasure,"So perfect, so incredible for me. Only me." 

"Only you." You whined, whispering out a faster and he complied, thrusting into you harder and at a quicker pace, helping you both get to your climax," Only yours." Your boyfriend seemed pleased with your answer as he kissed you once again, this time more passively and lovingly as if to remind you how much you meant to him.

"I'm close." He whispered as you both pulled apart from your kiss. His hair was matted against his face with his sweat but was also standing at different ends because of you pulling at it. 

"I am too." You replied, closing your eyes for a few moments, amazed at how incredible of a feeling it was to feel Luke inside of you. It was a sensation you never grew tired of. 

You bit down on your swollen lip once again as he thrusted into you deeper, resulting in you orgasming all around his cock. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you were suspended in a moment of complete and utter bliss. Your boyfriend released soon after you did, his head buried in the crook of your neck as he panted. 

You finally regained your composure and realized where you were," Luke, we have to put our clothes back on."

He whined lowly but agreed, pulling out of you, both of you gasping softly at the loss of contact. He helped you down on the ground and he reached over to grab a few napkins to clean off the cum that was trailing down your legs. 

You both got ready quickly, helping each other look almost as presentable as you did before yet the lingering smell of sex would probably give you two away. Luke walked over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist while you looked up at him with an amused smile. You brought your hands up to run your fingers through his hair, smoothening it down from the mess he had it. He watched you fondly, a small smile on his face and his arms wrapped around you protectively. 

"We should do this again." He suggested, his smile growing into a dopey grin as his hands slid down to your ass. 

You gave him a small smirk,"You tease me again when I'm in the middle of work and there will be no dick or balls for you to fondle with, Lukey." You kissed his cheek before making your way out of the command room. The shocked and frightened look on his face was something that you were extremely proud of as you walked to the dining hall.

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of a mess but yayayay


End file.
